fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House: Back Out There (HISHE Edition)
(Lincoln gets hit with a dodgeball) Lincoln: "Hey Girl Jordan! The whistle blew! Oh by the way, think fast!" Girl Jordan: "What-(WHACK)-OW MY FACE!!!"  >> HISHE Video Liam: "I love this song!" Lincoln: "Do you know who else loves this song?" Muscle Man: "MY MOM!!!" Benson: "GET OUT!" Muscle Man: "It was worth it!" (hi-five)  >> HISHE Video Clyde: "Looks like we're gonna need a new beautiful lady." WHACK! Clyde: "...and an ice pack...for Renee." Lincoln: "I got the last copy! Go! Go! Go!" (The boys flee.) Renee (slurred): "I see pretty stars." (zones out)  >> HISHE Video Lincoln: "The good news is that your package had finally arrived." Ronnie Anne: "Cool. Hey, could you open it for me? I want to make sure it's not damaged." (Lincoln opens the box.) WHACK!!! (...It was a jack in the box punching glove.) Ronnie Anne: (horrified gasp) "Lincoln Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Lincoln (slurred): ♩"London Bridge is falling down...falling down...falling down."♩ Ronnie Anne: "I think you got the wrong package! That was meant for someone else at my school! I'm so sorry!" Lincoln (slurred): ♩"London bridge is falling..."♩ (collapses backwards, and passes out) OR Ronnie Anne: "Hey, could you open it for me? I want to make sure it's not damaged." (Lincoln is about to open the box when-) Lincoln (thinking): "Wait a second. Something's not right. Why would she immediately ask me to open a box that belongs to her? She knows that I respect her privacy. Unless..." Lincoln (calling): "Hey Luan, can you come here for a second?!" Ronnie Anne: "Uh what are you doing?" Luan: "What's up Link?" Lincoln: "I can't open this box for some reason. Can you do me a favor and try to open it for me?" Luan: "Sure. Why not?" Ronnie Anne: "Luan wait!" (Luan opens the box) SPLAT!!! Luan: "...Wow! That prank was easy as pie! (laughs) Get it?" Lincoln: "A-HA I KNEW IT!!!!" Ronnie Anne (depressed): "There goes my $25." OR Ronnie Anne: "I want to make sure it's not damaged." (Lincoln opens the box. The pie springs upward, flying towards the ceiling and sticks there.) Ronnie Anne: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Lincoln looks at her in confusion as she laughs uproariously. As Ronnie Anne opens her eyes, her laughter died down slowly...then silence. Her face stood still for 5 seconds.) Lincoln: "What was that?" Ronnie Anne: "...Uh...ta-da! I made you a banana cream pie. Hope you liked it. Smell ya later lame-o." (She disconnects...or so she thought.) Ronnie Anne: "GRRRRR 25 DOLLARS WASTED!!!!" (yells and curses in Spanish) Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne? Are you ok?" Ronnie Anne: "...Is this still on?! DANG IT! Smell ya later again!" (She finally disconnects.) (The pie finally falls on Lincoln's desk, with tiny chunks splattering on his face. Lincoln takes a piece and eats it.) Lincoln: "Hmm. Not bad." THE END Epilogue Residence, Ronnie Anne's Room. (Bobby comes in.) Bobby: "Niní, you got a package from Lincoln." Ronnie Anne: "Huh?" (Bobby hands her the package. Ronnie Anne hesitates for a second.) Ronnie Anne: "...Bobby, would be alright if you open it for me?" Bobby: "Sure, anything for my little sis." (Bobby opens the package.) Bobby: "It's a pie with a note on it." Ronnie Anne: "What?" Dear Ronnie Anne, I made this banana cream pie for you as my way of showing how much I misse you. I hope you enjoy it. Love Lincoln. Bobby: "Aw how sweet." Ronnie Anne: "Yeah I guess." (Ronnie Anne takes the pie-) SPLAT!!!! (Luan's ultimate original prank: A Jack in a Box Pie within a Pie.) Lincoln: "PPPTHTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Did you get all that Bobby?!" (Bobby and Lincoln were using video chat on their phones. Bobby was showing Lincoln the results.) Bobby: "I sure did, bro!" Lincoln: "I got you Ronnie! I FINALLY GOT YOU!!!" Ronnie Anne: "...heh...hehe...hahahaha-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh man, you got me alright!" Lincoln: "Now we're even!" Ronnie Anne: "That's my lame-o." Category:Alternate Endings